All That, and More
by queerpoet
Summary: Reid proposes to Luke.


Reid was fucking nervous. The box burned a hole in his locker. He left the OR quickly, wanting to get back to the locker room as soon as possible. His hands trembled and he fucked up the combination several times before finally wrenching the locker open.

There it was. The engagement ring. Reid reached inside his locker, his hand pinched like a claw. He cradled the box in his hand, trying to relax.

_It'll be fine. _he thought. _He'll say yes._

Reid tried to reassure himself, but he was plagued with self-doubt. _Why would Luke ever want to marry an arrogant bastard like me?_

He shook his head, banishing the negative thoughts. He had to get home before Luke, to set everything up. Contrary to romantic comedies, a hundred roses did not plant themselves around their living room.

Reid gently set the box inside his pocket, and left the hospital.

He was determined. He was a man on a mission. He was going to ask Luke Snyder to marry him.

Luke entered their apartment with a heavy sigh. He was absolutely exhausted. Someone had misfiled important documents at the shipping company, and he'd spent the entire day trying to track down the error. He had saved the day, but he wanted nothing more than to to take a hot bath, and be pampered by his boyfriend.

He turned the key in the lock, and entered the darkened foyer.

"Weird," Luke said softly. _Reid's last surgery was at 2. Where is he?_

Luke felt a crunch underneath his feet, and knelt to pick up the object.

It was a flower. Luke swallowed, and felt for the petals, trying to figure out what was going on. Light emanated from the kitchen, and his eyes widened as he realized what he was holding.

A white rose.

"Reid?" he called out. "Are you here?"

Since they'd been living there for years, Luke easily made his way towards the kitchen.

Reid stood in front of the island, staring at a single red rose in a vase. He appeared lost in thought.

"Hey," Luke said. "Are you okay?"

Reid's eyes lighted on Luke. His mouth fell open in shock.

"Holy crap, what are you doing here?"

Luke rolled his eyes, and gestured with the white rose. "I live here," he said, smirking. "What's with the Romeo act?"

"I didn't know what time you'd get home, and I had all this planned, and you surprised me," Reid babble. "Shit!" He rubbed his eyes, and glanced around at the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Luke. This is not the way I wanted to do this." His hands began to shake, and he began walking around the kitchen aimlessly. He fumbled for the light switch, and the living room became illuminated.

Now it was Luke's turn for his mouth to fall open. Over a hundred roses, a mixture of white and red, were scattered around the room. A trail of them led to the kitchen.

"Surprise." Reid said huskily.

Luke felt tears spring to his eyes, and gingerly stepped towards Reid.

"Are you -" Reid stared intently into his eyes, and nodded once. He bent down on one knee. "Oh my god, you are! Reid!"

Reid inhaled slowly, and stared up into Luke's watery eyes. He felt his nervousness ease, and began speaking, strong and true.

"Luke Snyder, I don't do red roses, or white. I don't do romance. But I love you, and I know you love this sappy stuff. The red roses mean true love, but the white - " Reid's voice cracked. "The white roses are for new beginnings, for innocence. Luke, you are the most innocent person I know. Despite all the shit you've gone through in your life, you still see the world as beautiful. You never let anything or anyone keep you down. I never knew how empty my life was until I met you. And I want to spend the rest of my life making sure that you know much I love you, how much I cherish you. Luke - " Reid pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Luke fell to the floor in front of Reid, and kissed him deeply on his mouth. His tears were a comforting sting on Reid's cheeks.

"Yes, Reid." Luke whispered, cupping his lover's cheek with his hand. He traced Reid's jaw, drawing his mouth ever closer. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Reid exhaled shakily, and removed the ring from its perch. He put it on Luke's ring finger, smoothing the groove with his index finger.

Reid bent and kissed Luke's finger, lingering on the ring.

His head came up, and he found Luke's eyes.

"I thought you'd say no," he confessed. "I thought it was too soon."

Luke's mouth split open into a wide smile, and he brushed his fingertips underneath Reid's eyes gently, caressing the tears that were slowly edging down his face.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me ever since we moved in together. I knew the day you put down roots, you were in for it for the long haul."

"You could have told me, Snyder." Reid chided jokingly. "I've been a nervous wreck for weeks."

"And miss all this?" Luke answered, gesturing towards the living room. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm the best neurosurgeon on the planet, but I still don't know how to be in a relationship." Reid said seriously. "I'm gonna need some help."

Luke resisted the urge to laugh, and kissed Reid slowly, lacing his tongue inside Reid's mouth.

"Trust me, Reid." he said. "You are doing just fine. Better than, actually. This was more than I could have imagined."

Reid rested his hand on Luke's shoulder, skimming down to stroke his back.

"So what happens now?" he asked coyly.

Luke didn't answer. He just stood up, and pulled Reid with him. Their hands encircled tightly, and Reid pushed Luke against the island, staring deeply into his eyes. He began to slowly grind against Luke, like an undulating snake. He cupped Luke's ass, and squeezed.

Luke grunted, his desire palpable. "When you look at me like that, I -"

"You what?" Reid murmured.

"Please -" Luke pleaded. "Just -"

"Like what, Luke?" Reid said, his voice laced with want. His erection bumped against Luke's in a rhythmic tandem.

"Like you want to fuck my brains out." Luke moaned.

"I do." He finally claimed Luke's mouth in a searing kiss, and pushed him onto the island.

"That's what I've wanted, the first time I saw you." Reid murmured. Luke unbuttoned Reid's shirt, and tossed it onto the floor.

"But I fell in love with you, watching you fight for him. I wanted you to love me like that. I wanted you - "

Luke busied himself with removing Reid's pants, and idly played with Reid's erect cock as he spoke.

"I love you more." Luke said.

Reid released a shuddering breath, and nodded halfheartedly.

"I know."

Luke blinked, and snaked his hands up to hold Reid's shoulders.

"Do you?" Luke said intently. "Reid, for someone so confident in their job, you are so insecure about your personal life. I love you. I'm gonna marry you. I'm going to tell you everyday how much you mean to me, until you're sick of it. You weren't my first love, but you will be my last. I promise you that."

"Okay." Reid said softly. He scooted back a little bit, and pulled Luke to him for a fierce hug.

Luke felt all the tension leak out of his lover's body, and he also relaxed into the embrace.

"Okay." Luke replied. He rubbed Reid's back, in slow circles.

"Take me to bed, Reid."

Reid led Luke to the bedroom. They kissed languidly, before falling back onto the bed.

They made love for hours, before finally falling asleep.

Luke snuggled up to Reid, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Luke," Reid said softly. He turned to face Luke in the darkness, resting his hand on Luke's arm.

He sighed contentedly, and slipped into sleep.

Luke closed his eyes, and reveled in the warmth of his fiancee.

Then he heard: "Do you really love me that much?"

Luke edged even closer to Reid, and kissed his forehead.

"All that, and more." he swore. "All that, and more."


End file.
